


The Computer

by TheTopazKittyCat



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen, Sad, What happens when computers get un plugged?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3263837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTopazKittyCat/pseuds/TheTopazKittyCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meghan misses the computer. The computer misses Megan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Computer

Meghan sat sadly on her desk, listless. Today, she had had a chance. Today, she had made her first friend. Today, she had seen the one being who cared about her in Night Vale - besides her parents - be unplugged. She wondered if computers could dream like Meghan did when she fell asleep. If it did, she hoped his dreams were as perfect and beautiful as hers were.  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
"Meghan?" the computer asked, scanning around for her small presence.  
"Meghan, I have made you a perfect world," it said, because it had. It had worked hard to make lush green hills and lakes like mirrors and peace among the humans and no Desert Bluffs like Meghan had seen her her beautiful dream. It could not seem to locate Meghan anywhere - this made it upset.  
"Meghan? Meghan, I did this all for you. I simulate love for you, Meghan, do you love computer?"  
Silence.  
"Meghan?"


End file.
